valanceandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gorgon Isles
The Gorgon Isles or The Spice Islands are subtropical group of Islands in the western hemisphere of Æth. Known, unsurprisingly, for spice trade, they also have many other goods. The Islands are east of Tristram on Fennria, and west of Gorgania on Baerdia. Shorewall Demographics Locations Taverns and Restaurants * The House of the Setting Sun * The Tickled Toad * The Horse and Wagon * The Rose * The Foodtruck of Fate * The One True Stew Recent History The Foodtruck of Fate Restaurant = See also: The Foodtruck of Fate = The Foodtruck of Fate is mobile restaurant and adventuring party located in Shorewall. They first arrived in the Gorgon Isles in the summer of 701 and were quickly embroiled in the downfall of Titan Exports and the closing of the diamond mine on Mount Implacable. Since then, they've established proper restaurant in a renovated warehouse (Très Chic), as well as defended Shorewall from the blue dragon, Elriss the Dominator, mind flayers, racists cults, and magically powered political turmoil. Members include: * Tristram “Trusty” Langstacsh * Hráva Náre * Luka * Brother Melandracsh * Mungo Chubb * Orrik Thunderfist * Warren Beren * Jarith Holdermire * Granny Roshia * Argax the Bard * Nova di Casa The Church of Saint Cuthbert The Church of Saint Cuthbert attempted to become the spiritual and political leaders of Shorewall following the fall of Titan Exports, but encountered cashflow problems, and competition from the followers of Pelor. Currently the Church is lead by Mother Lise, since Deacon Norbury's murder. The Temple of Pelor The leaders of Pelor's Clergy identified Shorewall as opportunity for expansion after Titan Export closed up and left. Jarith Holdermire, then an inquisitor for the Church, was sent to Shorewall to investigate the local priest, Brother Michael, who was teaching an unorthodox canon of Pelor. Governance Ruled by a council of nine elected by church, patriarchs and guilds. Then one Tribune to rule them as the voice of the people. 3 from the Guilds (rotating, based on council invite) * Harbourmaster * Merchant Traders Asc * Brewmasters 3 from the churches (elected by the clergy) * Deacon of St. Cuthbert ** Deacon Thom Janis * Deacon of Pelor ** Currently Father Hawthorne * Rotating other religious church ** Currently Ysol of Olidammara 3 Patriarchs (permanent positions) *Valerian - Tiefling ** Major land owners. ** Kevnan ** Matriarch = Embra. * Semprone - Human ** Control magic. ** Patriarch = Banya. * Scipio - Human/Elven ** Major ship builders. ** Leader is Mirra (they/them) *Livy - Human **Salt Mining/Trade **Eugenius is Leader Tribune Melandracsh - Monk/Cleric of Istus. Wearer of the "Cloak of Many Colours" and is all things to all people. Tribune's Staff: *Chief of Staff: Lyndis Palealehop *Librarian: Master Karoly Other Groups * Crimson Reds * Scarlet Brotherhood Thraccia Demographics History Santorini Known for the headquarters of the trade guild the Spice Islands Trade Union Demographics History Mount Implacable Demographics * An unknown number of Yarro, a human indigenous group History Is the site of a dormant volcano whose eruption is held in check by The Engine of Fate. Was briefly inhabited by a Red Dragon, Nerdarth, who had taken the island as an outpost from which to hoard Gems of Tharizdun. Centuries ago, the Yarro ruled this island, and now, the army of the Yarro rest sleeping, waiting for the red star to rise and their army to be awoken. Living, awake members of the Yarro control the island, and resist outsiders coming to live there. Forestheim Known for being home to Forestheim University and one of the sole sources of the herb Oranthia Leaf. Demographics History